Whisper
by Inhuman
Summary: This is the sequel to Angel! WARNING! BIGTIME TISSUE ALERT! Inu Yasha goes to get his revenge on Sesshomaru, and his new greatest wish might actually be fufilled because of it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, any of the characters in Inu Yasha, or Whisper. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha and Evanescence owns Whisper.  
  
A/N: OMG! I AM SO MEAN! If you are confused by what I just said, read this song fic. I won't care if you flame me, I won't pay any attention to it first of all. And second of all I'm not writing anything more to this small song fic sequel thingy. This song fic is the sequel to Angel. * Hands you 15 tissue boxes* Trust me, you'll need this.  
  
WARNING!!!! BIGTIME TISSUE ALERT!!!!!  
  
Whisper  
  
It has been 2 weeks since Kagome's death. Inu Yasha asked if Sango and Miroku could stay behind with Shippo, so he could be alone for a little while. He sighed and stared at the pinkish orange sky. The sun was setting, just like when Kagome died. Inu Yasha quickly snapped back to reality as he heard a rustle in some close by bushes. He looked over to see none other than the murderer himself, Sesshomaru.  
  
/Catch me as I fall,  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now,  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere,  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself,  
  
This truth drive me,  
  
Into madness,  
  
I know I can stop the pain,  
  
If I will it all away\  
  
Inu Yasha growled, his eyes blazing with anger. He could never forget a killer, not a killer like this. 'I'll kill him! I swear it on my own blood!' Inu Yasha didn't think before he acted. He charged at Sesshomaru who easily dodged. Blinded by anger, Inu Yasha kept swiping at Sesshomaru with his claws, missing him each time. Then, Inu Yasha's furry grew, as he hit Sesshomaru in the stomach.  
  
/If I will it all away\  
  
Sesshomaru clutched his stomach, glaring at his brother. Inu Yasha drew out his beloved sword, Tetsusaiga, and brandished it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared harder, now letting go of his stomach, he attacked Inu Yasha. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily. "Let's just see Inu Yasha!" Sesshomaru yelled back, swiping at Inu Yasha and cutting him massively on the chest. Inu Yasha fell to the floor, clutching his chest as crimson blood freely flowed from it.  
"Y-Y-You... B-bastard." Inu Yasha said through gritted teeth, soon wincing in pain and coughing up his own blood. 'Kagome.. ' Was the only thought going through his mind.  
  
/Don't turn away,  
  
(Don't give into the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide,  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes,  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light,  
  
(Never sleep never die)\  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly found himself with unimaginable strength when he thought about Kagome. He got to his feet, breathing heavily, and charged at Sesshomaru. He stuck his sword in Sesshomaru's chest as Sesshomaru had bits of anger show on his face. 'How did he get so fast all of a sudden?!' Sesshomaru mentally thought as the sword was forced out of his chest. He got lucky, the sword was right near his heart!  
  
/I'm frightened by what I see,  
  
But somehow I know,  
  
That there's much more to come,  
  
Immobilized by my fear,  
  
And soon to be,  
  
Blinded by tears,  
  
I can stop the pain,  
  
If I will it all away\  
  
Inu Yasha this time shoved his sword into Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru coughed out a bit of blood as he attacked Inu Yasha in the side. Inu Yasha cried out as he was brutally attacked in the side, his insides were actually showing! He ran to Sesshomaru, the will to kill in his amber colored eyes.  
  
/If I will it all away\  
  
Sesshomaru shoved his bloody claws into the wound he already made, causing Inu Yasha to scream out in agony. The scream echoed through the area, but Inu Yasha was too far off to be heard by his companions. Sesshomaru pulled his claws out painfully, blood pouring onto the floor. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as pain crept all over his body, he felt like someone had just turned him inside out and shoved him into a blender!  
He glared at his brother, wincing in pain all the while. He slowly stood up, then pushed all his weight to one leg. Blood trickled slowly down his side and through his fingers, which were clenched tightly on his side, trying to stop the bleeding. 'I promise you Kagome, I'll get your revenge. Even if I..' his thoughts were cut short by another swipe at the head. He now bled from his forehead. He got up again, as if not knowing the meaning of the word 'give-up'. He swung Tetsusaiga, and hit Sesshomaru in the legs.  
  
/Don't turn away,  
  
(Don't give into the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide,  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes,  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light,  
  
(Never sleep never die)\  
  
Inu Yasha looked at his brother, who was on the floor in pain. He felt guilty about what he was going to do, but he HAD to do it, for Kagome. He raised his sword in the air, the setting sunlight shining upon it. But, to his surprise, he hesitated. 'Why? Why won't I kill him! I have to! For Kagome!' He mentally battled himself as Sesshomaru stared in non-showing shock. His little brother, the one whom he had tried to kill numerous times, the one whom had his love killed by him, was fighting himself to kill him?  
Inu Yasha sighed as he made up his mind. "Sesshomaru, "He said quietly. His brother stared up at him, no emotion showing on his face. "I don't know why, but I don't want to kill you... But, for Kagome's sake, I HAVE too." Inu Yasha raised the sword higher.  
  
/Fallen angels at my feet,  
  
Whispered voices at my ear,  
  
Death before my eyes,  
  
Lying next to me I fear,  
  
She beckons me,  
  
Shall I give in,  
  
Upon my end shall I begin,  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for,  
  
I rise to meet my end\  
  
Inu Yasha quickly brought the sword down, as Sesshomaru, for the first time, smiled up at the courage his little brother was showing. Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the smile, but before he could stop the attack, his sword was already jammed into Sesshomaru's heart, forcing blood to fly onto Inu Yasha's face and around him. Sesshomaru let out one shrill yell and died, slowly. Inu Yasha fell to the floor, the wounds from before were very serious, if he didn't get help soon, he would...  
Inu Yasha was breathing heavily, thinking about his now dead brother and Kagome. His eyes started to fade. His vision was blurry, and his wounds were letting out too much of his valuable crimson blood. He sighed and smiled while looking up at the sky. "Kagome.. I got you your revenge, now... it's time to be together again.. " Those were his last words, as he fell to the floor, dead.  
  
/Don't turn away,  
  
(Don't give into the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide,  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes,  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light,  
  
(Never sleep never die)\  
  
And so...  
  
/Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give into the pain)\  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha...  
  
/Don't try to hide,  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)\  
  
Could now live in peace...  
  
/Don't close your eyes,  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)\  
  
Together... forever.  
  
/Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OMFG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!!! * Grabs 872,658,298,687 tissues and blows nose massively* I am SOOOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY to all Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, and Kagome lovers! I just HAD to put Inu Yasha and Kagome together! And I didn't want to seem like a bad guy and keep Sesshomaru alive to kill and stuff. Although I love him anyway! And for all who read Silver Twilight don't think that just because I love Kagome/Inu Yasha pairings better than Kikyo/Inu Yasha pairings that I'm going to make it a Kagome/Inu Yasha. It's up to the reviewers on what pairing it should be, I'll say that in the next chapter. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't really care about flames, to me, flames are just ways of keeping me healthy and warm. Okay enough of my senseless babble! JA NE! 


End file.
